Savored Desire
by Zaquix
Summary: UPDATED Chapter 4 Sakura catches Hinata buying naughty sex toys. SakuHina. Yuri. Lemon. R&R. Will be cut after chapter 10. DISCONTINUED. will consider putting it up for ADOPTION if you PM me.
1. Shower

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any which way or form._

_Author's notes: This is going to be a collaboration of SakuHina oneshots. So this one would be the first of many...not quite sure how many it's going to come out to, but I do know it's going to be a lot. I actually specifically picked this pair because I feel as if they are always portrayed as the submissive character so this is a chance to give them both a shot at being dominant. I'm sorry this kind of scene is so overplayed and overused, but I had to start somewhere. So I'm thinking that I'm going to get all the "normal" scenarios out of the way first. Lol. And I guess I got lazy as I got near the end so it's shorter than I had originally hoped. I hope you enjoy this and I apoligize if it is very short. I'll try to make some longer ones later._

_Warning: Rated M for a reason. Yuri._

_R&R please. Any constructive criticism is welcome, but no bashing please._

Sakura glanced gratefully at her friend beside her. "You're a life saver Hinata. Seriously. And I'm so sorry this is on such short notice, but they won't be able to finish building for a couple of days." She sighed.

Hinata gave a tinkling laugh. "No problem, Sakura. It's not your fault that someone forgot to turn off the stove and burned your apartment building down to ashes."

Sakura gave the dark-haired girl another grateful smile. "So you're sure I can stay at your place for the night?"

"Absolutely."

Sakura dumped all of her stuff on the bed that was currently hers. Hinata had given her the guest room that was across the hallway from her own bedroom. The pink-haired kunoichi looked curiously around the room. It was very plain and simple, like she had expected a room in the Hyuga household to be. The walls were painted and light lilac and the décor matched. Altogether, it was a very soothing room to be in after the hectic activity that had occurred in the past couple of days.

She flopped down on the bed in tiredness and she felt her eyes closing drowsily. In a matter of minutes, Sakura drifted off to sleep.

"Sakura, I was just wondering whether-" Hinata broke off her sentence as she saw the medic-nin sprawled out on the bed asleep.

"Well, I guess I'll come back later when you wake up." Hinata muttered to herself.

The dark-haired girl closed the door tightly behind her, making sure no one would disturb the sleeping girl.

Sakura struggled to open her eyes after her deep slumber. It was dark outside the window, pitch-black. She looked around with confusion. "Where am I?" Then, she remembered the she asked Hinata if she could stay at the Hyuga mansion for a couple of nights. Oh ya.

She got out of bed, refreshed by her nap. "Oh, I fell asleep in my clothes." She wrinkled her nose with disgust. She felt dirty all over. She hadn't had the time to take a shower after finding out about her apartment and she could feel the grime sticking to her skin.

The pink-haired girl grimaced. She had slept the whole afternoon away. "Well, I might as well take a shower. I'm sure Hinata won't mind me using the bathroom."

Sakura opened the door to the bedroom and wandered down the hallway, looking for the bathroom. After opening a couple of doors, and finding the closet and another bedroom, the pink-haired girl finally found the door to the bathroom.

The bathroom was…blinding. The whole room was tiled in bright white, and it looked as if the room had never been used since she couldn't even see an iota of dirt anywhere. The shower was made of crystallized glass and was so shiny that she could see her reflection in it. Sakura almost felt as if she was soiling the place as she shrugged off her clothes and let them slip to the ground.

After she took off all her clothes and left them in a tidy pile on the counter, Sakura turned the water on to the hottest setting and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her muscles and wash away the dirtiness.

The pink-haired nin gave a deep sigh as she felt the water calm her. She picked up the white bar of soap and began slathering it on her body. The suds made her feel much better and Sakura dashed some shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp. She could feel the hot water cleansing her hair of any oiliness.

Sakura could sense all of her worries slipping away for a while.

Hinata groaned as she rotated her shoulder, feeling her sore muscles. An afternoon of training with Shino and Kiba was brutal, and today had been especially bad, as Kiba, in a moment of clumsiness, had slammed her into a tree. The dark-haired girl grabbed a set of clothing and slipped into a white fluffy robe. Then she trudged off to the bathroom, already anticipating a long shower.

As she went to open the door, she thought she heard the shower already running. Hinata wrinkled her nose in confusion. This was her own private bathroom and everyone in the house knew it. There was no way someone was in there unless some family members had decided to visit in the last four hours.

The dark-haired girl widened her eyes slightly in surprise as she found herself staring at a naked Sakura in the shower. The clarity of the glass offered an unobstructed view of the sexy nin, a view most shinobi in the village would have killed to see. Hinata trailed her eyes up from the girl's long legs to her tight butt to her generous pert breasts. The dark-haired girl took notice that the pink-haired medic-nin had filled out over the years and now had a desirable curvy figure.

She felt a hot blush spread across her face as she realized what she was doing. She was checking out one of her best friends! But Sakura was looking very…delicious. The dark-haired girl subconsciously brought her hand under her robe where she could already felt a little wetness. She licked her lips and shuddered.

The dark-haired girl let the robe slide to the ground.

Sakura hummed with contentment. She closed her eyes and let the water slide down her body. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the wall. Heavy weight trapped her and she felt her lips being assaulted. The pink-haired girl yanked her face away and gasped for breath. "HINATA?! What are you doing?!"

The dark-haired girl produced a lusty moan from deep within her throat and Sakura felt a bit of apprehension wrack her mind. Hinata pressed her lips up roughly against the pink-haired girl's plump lips. A small nibble on her bottom tongue caused the pinkette to gasp in surprise, allowing Hinata entrance to her mouth. The dark-haired girl slid her tongue into the pinkette's mouth, and she easily dominated over the pink-haired girl. Sakura let out a small whimper of pleasure as the dark-haired girl thoroughly explored her mouth, prodding and playing with her tongue. Hinata twisted her tongue around the pinkette's, causing the medic-nin to moan.

The dark-haired girl gave up possession of Sakura's lips, brusquely sliding her tongue fully across the pinkette's slightly parted lips. She glanced at the pink-haired who had a glazed look in her eyes. Sakura's chest was quickening and her breaths were coming in short bursts. The dark-haired girl got closer to the Sakura and slowly licked the pink-haired girl's lips once again, relishing the taste. A needy moan escaped from the pinkette.

Hinata dipped her head down to the pink-haired girl's neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin there. Sakura moaned with pleasure as the dark-haired girl pressed her body full up against hers. Their chests pushed up against each other, and the heiress rubbed her body up against the pinkette's firmly, causing their breasts to press together with luscious friction. The dark-haired girl began grinding her lower half into the medic-nin, causing her already wet core to throb. She then pressed one leg into the pinkette's core and wrapped the other leg around the girl's waist, straddling the pink-haired girl's thigh. The dark-haired girl moaned in pleasure as she grinded her core up and down the pinkette's leg. Sakura could feel the heiress' hip rubbing in circles against her aching cores, forcing pleasured whimpers from her mouth.

Hinata panted next to the pinkette's ear. "Sa-a-kur-a, do you know how fuckin' hot your tits are?"

The medic-nin blushed red.

The dark-haired girl took the pinkette's right breast in her hand licked around the nipple deliberately. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over the sensitive nipple and the pink-haired girl shuddered as the dark-haired girl gently took the newly perked up nipple between her teeth. The heiress gently scraped her teeth over the pinkette's nipple and watched with pleasure as the medic-nin looked at her with wanton need. The heiress took the pink-haired girl's breast fully into her mouth and twisted the nipple around with her tongue. Sakura gasped with pleasure and moaned loudly as the dark-haired girl sucked on her breast. Hinata switched to the pinkette's left breast, while fondling her right one.

Hinata finished pleasuring the medic-nin's breasts and slid her left hand down to the pinkette's wet folds. The dark-haired girl began pumping a finger in and out of the pink-haired girl. Sakura gasped and the heiress added another finger, enjoying the pooling juices from the medic-nin. The pink-haired girl screamed in feral ecstasy as Hinata thrust a third finger into the girl, moving faster and deeper into her cavern. The pinkette was on the edge, about to fall over the precipice, and finally released her orgasm with a shriek as the heiress brutally forced a fourth finger into her, scissoring apart the pink-haired girl.

Sakura stared at the dark-haired girl lustily and blushed. "Hi-in-at-a, that was amazing."

Hinata whispered huskily. "Do you want to pleasure me?"

The pink-haired girl nodded.

Hinata turned so that her back was to the medic-nin and pressed up against the pink-haired girl, pushing her up against the wall. "Now put your hands on my breasts." She instructed. The pinkette took the dark-haired girl's breasts in her hands. "Now rub me." The dark-haired girl panted lustily.

Sakura began fondling the heiress' breasts roughly, hearing the dark-haired girl moan with pleasure. "S-a-ku-r-a, rub harder…" The pinkette complied forcefully kneading and squeezing the heiress' breasts roughly. The dark-haired girl began to grind backward into the pinkette as her ministrations heightened her desire. The medic-nin could feel wetness sliding down the inside of her thighs as the dark-haired girl grinded her behind against her core. The pink-haired girl slipped her right hand in between the dark-haired girl's legs and began stroking her. The heiress screamed with delight as the pinkette began thrusting all her fingers into her. Sakura slipped her right hand down to the dark-haired girl's lower regions, brusquely rubbing the heiress' clit as she thrust with her other hand. Hinata brought her hands up and started kneading her own breasts, intensifying her pleasure. Consequently, she grinded into the pinkette even more sensually, leading both of them to moan in ecstasy.

Both girls screamed as their orgasms convulsed through their bodies, draining the energy from their bodies. The dark-haired girl turned around, pressing up against the pinkette. She licked the pink-haired girl's lips sensually. "Maybe we should take our shower now."


	2. Massage

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for that honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky him._

_Author's notes: Second story in my collaboration for this couple, SakuHina. PM me if you have a request for a new setting and/or situation for these two. I'll be happy to write it up and dedicate it._

_Warning: Rated mature for a reason. Yuri._

_Taking any requests for any kind of stories._

_R&R please. Any constructive criticism is welcome, but no bashing please._

Hinata groaned as she trudged back into Konoha. The mission hadn't been kind to her body. She felt battered and bruised all over. Every step she took met resistance from her aching muscles. Hinata dragged herself over to the Hokage's office where she was supposed to give her report.

Hinata knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. "Come in!" she heard Tsunade call out.

She walked into the office and greeted the Hokage. "Good morning, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade responded cordially back. "Good morning, Hinata. How did your mission go? Did you retrieve the scroll I asked you to?"

Hinata placed the scroll on the Hokage's desk. "Yes, I did but…" she winced. "I got beaten up pretty bad and every part of me hurts like hell."

Tsunade smiled. "Well, I believe we can do something about that. Why don't you ask Sakura to give you a massage to soothe your aching muscles?"

Hinata looked at Tsunade hopefully. "You really think she would do that for me? It would be such a relief to my muscles."

There was a knock at the door. Sakura walked into the room. "Speaking of which, there she is." Tsunade said laughingly.

Sakura looked quizzically at Tsunade. "What are you laughing about?"

Tsunade replied. "No, we were just wondering if you would be willing to give Hinata a massage. She just got back from a mission and her body isn't exactly functioning at tip-top shape."

Sakura laughed. "Sure. Why not? You'll just have to wait a couple of minutes though. I have to finish cataloguing some new medicine our medics came up with." She explained.

Hinata nodded gratefully at the medic nin. "Thank you so much."

Hinata followed Sakura back to her apartment after Sakura finished cataloguing all of her medicine for the Hokage. "Come on, Hinata. My apartment is just a little bit further. Just around the corner." Sakura called back.

Sakura unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, motioning at Hinata to follow her. Once inside Sakura flopped herself on the couch and gave a sigh. "Home sweet home." She grinned at Hinata.

Hinata looked around the apartment. It looked exactly like she thought it would. The whole place was neat and tidy just like Sakura. The place was decorated with soft blues, pinks, and purples. Sakura looked up at Hinata. "Well, I have a massage table over there." She nodded her head in the general direction.

Hinata was about to speak. "Don't worry about it, Hinata. This is absolutely no trouble at all. I usually give a bunch of massages to bruised ninjas" Sakura interrupted.

Hinata gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm going to be right back. I just need to get the massage oils from my room." Sakura called over her shoulder. "You should find a towel to put under you in the drawer over there."

She opened the drawer and grabbed a fluffy white towel just as Sakura came back into the room with the oils.

Hinata's eyes widened. The pinkette had taken off most of her clothes and was just wearing her undergarments. She had on lacy black panties and a matching black lacy bra. "I don't wear my clothes during massages." She explained. "The massage oil is a bitch to wash off when it sticks."

Sakura looked questioningly at Hinata. "Well,"

Hinata stared dumbly back. "Well what?"

She laughed. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off? I think that _is _required to get a massage, a good one at any rate."

Hinata blushed. "O, I forgot." She stammered. She started to take off all her clothes until she was completely naked in front of Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how sexy the dark-haired girl looked. She had a tight, cute butt from training her ass off all the time. Her breasts were big, bouncy and perfectly shaped. And she looked damn adorable as she tried to hide her nakedness.

Sakura grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? You can get on the table now, stomach-down. Then we can start your massage."

Hinata got onto the table with the towel under her breasts and made herself comfortable on the table. "My shoulders are killing me." Hinata groaned. "Could you start there, please?" Sakura took the bottle of massage oil and squirted an ample amount onto Hinata's back. Then she dug her hands in and began to rub the dark-haired girl's shoulders.

"OooOooo" Hinata moaned. "That feels so good. Keep going."

Sakura started rubbing in circles over Hinata's sore muscles. She used her thumbs and dug into the knots in Hinata's muscles. The dark-haired girl sighed in bliss as her taut muscles all became relaxed and unwound.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

The pinkette started massaging down lower and lower. "Hinata, your lower back is tight as hell. Do you want me to massage it too?"

"Yes, please" Hinata replied. "It feels sooo good."

So she wouldn't have to lean over awkwardly, Sakura got on top of the massage table and straddled Hinata. Then she started using the heel of her hands to rub the dark-haired girl's lower back. She grabbed some more massage oil and kneaded Hinata's taut muscles.

Hinata could feel the oil being drizzled over her body and every part of her that it touched instantly became warmer and more relaxed. "Oooo that oil feels so good" she moaned. "But could you rub a little harder, please?"

Sakura complied and dug her hands in harder. As she threw her weight around, the pinkette could feel herself grinding into Hinata's ass. The dark-haired girl's smooth skin was rubbing up against the inside of her thighs roughly, and Sakura couldn't help but get a little aroused from the action. Sakura could feel herself get a little wet as her core continued to chafe against Hinata's firm butt.

Hinata felt Sakura grinding into her butt and she couldn't stop the arousal that was spreading through her. She moaned loudly when she felt her ass being roughly squeezed as the pinkette massaged her a bit harder. She blushed to herself as she thought about what an erotic picture they were probably making. She was naked and moaning with the pinkette almost naked on top of her. Dirty images flooded the dark-haired girl's mind as she pictured Sakura naked on top of her, and of the pinkette fondling her own breasts while pleasuring herself.

"Ahhh, stop!" Hinata screamed in her own head. But the dirty images kept on coming and the dark-haired girl couldn't stop herself. She grasped her breasts in her hands and started rubbing her mounds, pinching her nipples to increase the pleasure.

Sakura looked up from her intent massage as she heard Hinata's moans become louder and lustier. She felt a bit shocked as she saw the dark-haired girl furiously kneading her breasts together. The sight of Hinata touching herself sexually caused the pinkette to become even more excited.

She slid off Hinata's butt and slid her fingers across the dark-haired girl's clit, rubbing her roughly. Hinata gasped with pleasure. Encouraged, the pinkette slowly slipped a finger into the dark-haired girl, making her moan with pleasure. Sakura could feel Hinata's wetness and it excited her even more. She inserted another finger into the dark-haired girl and started thrusting at a steady pace. Hinata began to gyrate in time with the pinkette's thrusting as she panted with pleasure. Sakura started to thrust roughly and at an erratic pace. Hinata could feel her lower area aching for a release. The dark-haired girl cried out as she felt herself come.

Sakura brought her fingers up to her mouth and greedily licked of Hinata's juices.

Suddenly, Hinata felt herself being flipped over. The pinkette was hovering over her with a predatory smirk. Hinata had a glazed over look in her eyes, as she was still recovering from her orgasm. Sakura trailed her eyes down Hinata's body, getting wet as she saw the dark-haired girl still massaging her huge breasts.

Sakura roughly smashed her lips against Hinata's parted ones and before she could protest, the pinkette slid her tongue into the dark-haired girl's mouth. Hinata could feel the pinkette sitting on top of her and she felt as if her lips were bruising from the intense kiss. Sakura twirled her tongue inside of Hinata's mouth, completely dominating, and she drew a lusty moan from the heiress. She mashed her lips harder into Hinata's, needing to taste the dark-haired girl.

Finally, Hinata felt her lips become free as they both unlocked lips to gasp for air. Hinata could see Sakura looking at her lustily. "I promised you a massage…and I'm not done yet." The pinkette licked her lips hungrily. The dark-haired girl gasped.

Sakura poured massage oil over the dark-haired girl's breasts and began groping them thoroughly. Hinata moaned as she felt the pinkette massaging her ample breasts. "H-h-in-a-at-a, your mounds are so enormous" she panted. Sakura brusquely swiped her tongue over the dark-haired girl's right nipple, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. While groping her left breast, Sakura drew Hinata's left nipple into her mouth. The dark-haired girl moaned loudly as the pinkette nipped and rolled the nipple around in her mouth. She gasped again as Sakura shoved her whole right breast into her mouth. Sakura's hot mouth around her breast made the massage oil even warmer, spreading the dark-haired girl's arousal. The pinkette then switched breasts, making Hinata continue to moan.

The dark-haired girl could feel her nether region aching again. "Sa-a-k-u-ur-a, I-I-I"

The pinkette sucked loudly one more time and complied. She moved down until she was straddling Hinata's hips and ground the palm of her hand into the dark-haired girl's quivering core. Hinata bucked against Sakura's hand, trying to get more. The pinkette began massaging the dark-haired girl's clit, slipping the fingers of her right hand in the girl while she rubbed the outside with her left.

Hinata panted and gasped as she felt the pinkette roughly fucking her. She gave a scream as she reached her climax and spilled her wet seed on the table.

The dark-haired girl flipped Sakura over so that she was on top. Hinata unbuckled Sakura's bra quickly and started sucking on her pert breasts. The pinkette gasped with arousal as Hinata sloppily pleasured her breasts, covering her mounds with wetness. The dark-haired girl suddenly turned her attention to the pinkette's clit. Sakura gasped from the absence and started rubbing her mounds, enjoying the wetness.

Hinata purred. "I see you're already very _aroused._" The dark-haired girl felt Sakura's soaking panties, feeling even more turned on. She rubbed at the pinkette's clit through the thin fabric, taking pleasure in the needy pants. Hinata slid the panties off the pinkette's legs and skimmed her tongue across her clit. Sakura moaned and spread her legs out wider, begging. The dark-haired girl obeyed and darted her tongue into the pinkette's lips. Hinata could feel Sakura's wetness and the slick walls drove her crazy. Sakura moaned and thrust her pelvis forcefully in the dark-haired girls open mouth. The pinkette panted as the dark-haired girl expertly swirled her tongue around, hitting her sweet spot.

The throbbing ache in between Sakura's legs heightened. "H-in-a-a-t-a, I'm going to-"

Hinata covetously licked the juices exploding out as the pinkette hit her violent orgasm.

Sakura sat up and adjusted herself so that her sex was pressed tightly up against the dark-haired girl's. Both began grinding into each other's wet cores and the sound of wet skin slamming against each other echoed through the room. Their lips slammed up against each other with bruising intensity. Battling tongues greedily fought each other and moans escaped relentlessly. The pinkette unashamedly fondled the dark-haired girl's ample chest and the dark-haired girl returned the favor.

Both girls screamed in pleasure into each other's mouths as the tight friction between their throbbing cores caused them both to orgasm.

Sakura freed her lips from the dark-haired girl's for an instant. She panted huskily into the dark-haired girl's ear. "You're coming over for another massage tomorrow…because you're going to be sore from tonight."


	3. Hospital

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto under any circumstances and no matter how much I want to._

_Author's notes: Wrote this because well it was the first thing I thought of really. Eh, I dunno if it's good, but hopefully yah lawlz. Still getting around to writing up the other ideas and junk. Finally found an empty notebook for my writing ^^. Anyway, enjoy._

_Warning: Rated M for a reason. Yuri Lemon._

_R&R._

* * *

Hinata was rushing so fast up to her room to take a soak in her jacuzzi bathtub that she almost missed the message Neji had scrawled for her and pinned to the front of the fridge. She grabbed the note and quickly scanned the contents.

_Hinata,_

_Sakura came by today and told me that it was time for the Hyuuga family's annual checkup. Yours is tomorrow 2 pm in the afternoon. Don't forget and don't be late._

The dark-haired girl sighed with frustration. She was supposed to train with Kurenai-sensei tomorrow afternoon, a special one-on-one time. Now she was going to have to cancel on her sensei and fall even further behind in her training.

Hinata stared at the note glumly, then crumpled it up and threw it into the trash.

* * *

The dark-haired girl arrived at the hospital around 1:45 and climbed the stairs up to the third floor, where regular checkups usually took place.

"Excuse me, but which room am I supposed to be in?"

"What's your name, honey?"

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Go down the hallway to your right. You're in room 3156. Sakura will be in there shortly to give you your checkup." The receptionist went back to cataloguing.

Hinata walked down the hallway and stopped at room 3156. The door wasn't locked and she walked in. Hinata wrinkled her nose with disgust. She didn't like how hospitals were always so bright and white and cheery in the rooms where so much death and disease took place. There was a bed in the room and Hinata sat down on the edge of it, waiting for Sakura to show up.

"Ma'am, the Hyuuga girl is waiting in room 3156 for you. She's been there for a bit."

Sakura grinned to herself. "Thank you, Masumi. I'll be right with her."

Hinata turned her head as she heard the door open, and Sakura's pink head stuck it's way into the room. "I'll be right with you Hinata. I just have to take care of some other things first, and I need you to strip down to just your bra and panties, please."

The door closed again and Hinata proceeded to take off all her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the chair next to the bed. All she had left was a solid blue bra and matching panties.

The dark-haired girl turned again as the door opened for the second time and her jaw almost dropped to the ground in shock.

Sakura wasn't wearing her regular nurse outfit. She had on one that looked like it came out of a costume shop, in fact, it probably did. The front of the outfit was unbuttoned down to below her breasts, and her lacy white bra was clearly visible. The bra barely covered the medic-nin's tits and was so see-through that the dark-haired girl could see Sakura's nipples. The bottom of Sakura's top ended above her belly button, showing off her entire midriff. Hinata glanced at the kunoichi's nice abs and flat stomach. The skirt was practically nonexistent it was so short. It didn't even cover half of Sakura's ass and Hinata found herself staring at the other girl's firm butt. The lack of length to her skirt revealed her lacy white thong. White fishnet ran from mid-thigh to just below the knee on her right leg. And the outfit was topped off with white high heels that made Sakura's legs look longer and sexier.

Sakura walked over and pushed Hinata down so that she was lying flat on her back on the bed. Then the pink-haired kunoichi straddled the dark-haired heiress' hips. Sakura asked coyly, "Do you like what you see?"

Hinata blushed as Sakura leaned down so her scantily clad tits were even closer to her. She stuttered, "Y-yes, I mean n-no, I mean yes, I don't know"

The dark-haired girl became even more red as took off the top of her outfit, leaving only her bra on. Sakura put the tip of her index finger to her mouth, sucking on it lightly. She asked cutely, "Well, which is it?"

Hinata gulped nervously. "Ano-o, S-sakura, could you perhaps get off of me now"

"No." The pink-haired girl undid the clasp to her bra and slowly began sliding it off her shoulders. The Hyuuga heiress could feel her pussy getting wet as Sakura started showing her breasts. Sakura threw her bra onto the floor and Hinata blushed as she felt excitement running through her body at seeing the pink-haired girl's huge tits.

The pink-haired girl rubbed her tits together tantalizingly in front of the dark-haired girl. "Well, do you want to fuck with me?" she moaned seductively.

Hinata bit her bottom lip. "Y-yes," she blushed.

Sakura grinned sadistically. "Then you have to promise to be my bitch for the rest of today."

The dark-haired girl nodded eagerly, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs.

After her agreement, the pink-haired girl quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes so that she was fully naked, leaving on her high heels. She then took a kunai and cut off Hinata's bra, revealing her twin mounds.

Sakura wolf whistled. "Hinata, you have really huge tits."

Hinata blushed.

"Now sit up with your legs folded back behind you, yup, like that," Sakura commanded. "and now I want to see you play with yourself."

Hinata stared at the medic-nin in confusion. "What?"

Sakura smirked. "You heard me. Play with yourself. I know you've done it before."

The dark-haired girl turned red as she realized that her private life wasn't such a big secret after all. She grasped her bouncy C-cup tits in her hands and began rubbing herself. Her nipples instantly hardened as she roughly pinched them. She kneaded her tits together and slid her tongue over them, while slipping one hand into her panties. She took her nipple into her mouth and started toying with it, actively rubbing her clit both hands. Hinata could feel the cum coating her fingers as her pussy became wet and began moaning out loud. She looked up in surprise when she heard the pink-haired kunoichi answering her moans with some of her own. The medic-nin was thrusting her fingers into her wet pussy, but held her hand directly underneath her, bouncing up and down. And her tits were bouncing up and down too. Hinata's pussy got wetter just looking at Sakura pleasuring herself.

The pink-haired nin gave a loud moan as she came, her orgasm spreading everywhere. She smirked, seeing Hinata watching her in excitement. "Get down on the bed, bitch."

Hinata obediently laid down on her back. The pink-haired kunoichi went down in almost a full split above the dark-haired girl's face. "Lick my wet pussy."

The heiress immediately began licking Sakura's pussy with long enthusiastic strokes. In response, the pink-haired girl grinded her pussy forcefully into Hinata's face, pushing her tongue in deeper. The medic-nin moaned in pleasure at the dark-haired girl's tongue fucking and grinded harder. Hinata thrust her tongue deep inside the pink-haired kunoichi's wet folds, causing her to cum. The dark-haired girl moaned with pleasure as Sakura cummed all over her face and licked at all the delicious juices.

After ten minutes, Hinata heard Sakura moan above her. "H-hinata, I-I'm going to-"

The pink-haired girl's orgasm exploded all over the dark-haired heiress' face and the heiress swallowed as much of the cum as she could.

Sakura got off of Hinata's face and grinned snarkily at the dark-haired girl. "Do you like?" she asked huskily. The medic-nin felt the Hyuuga's panties. They were soaked through and the pink-haired girl hissed with appreciation. She tore them off and threw them on the ground.

Sakura ran her eyes of the dark-haired girl's naked body, savoring it. "Bitch, get on your hands and knees."

Hinata got on her hands and knees, spreading open her pussy. The dark-haired girl felt Sakura press her wet pussy into her ass and grind into her. Sakura rubbed Hinata's clit with a lot of pressure, causing the dark-haired girl to moan with lust. As Sakura felt Hinata's pussy get wet, she thrust all her fingers into the girl. The dark-haired girl screamed with pleasure as Sakura pumped her fingers in and out of the heiress' pussy.

"S-sakura, fuck me h-harder!"

Sakura spread open Hinata's pussy more, and pushed some chakra into her fingertips, brutally fucking the dark-haired girl from behind. Hinata screamed as Sakura's chakra caused her to hit the right spot every time.

"S-sakura, I-I'm c-coming!" she shrieked.

Hinata hit her orgasm and her cum splattered everywhere. Sakura wrapped one leg around the dark-haired girl and began riding her while still fucking her. Hinata could feel the pink-haired girl's wet pussy banging up against hers, and she could hear their wet folds slamming up against each other. Both girls orgasmed from the intensified friction and collapsed on the bed in a heap with their pussys still grinding against each other. The two girls sloppily kissed and slobber covered them as they both tried to suck on each other's tits. They slammed their wet tits together, causing them to moan in ecstasy.

* * *

Tsunade walked into room 3156 looking for Sakura. She opened the door and saw the two girls rolling around in the bed, so wrapped up in each other that she couldn't tell what body parts belonged to which one. Both girls were screaming from the sex and everywhere, including the girls, was covered with cum. "Dammit, Sakura, I thought you were supposed to be giving her a checkup!?" Tsunade screamed.

Sakura looked up for an instant. "I-I a-am g-giving h-her a checkup, T-tsunade. S-she's doing f-fine. I mean s-she is h-having s-sex isn't s-she?" the pink-haired kunoichi panted.

Then Sakura slapped Hinata's ass, causing her to moan. "F-fuck m-me, S-sakura."

Both went back to having sex with each other.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. "Masumi, tell the cleanup crew to clean room 3156 in five hours."


	4. Toy Shop

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Author's notes: Of course. Lol. Next installment. I need new ideas, but I'm too lazy to write down the ones I do have. I CAN tell you that the next one is going to be a Hinata dominant one. ;D. And oh my jeez, this is sooo freakin' long for absolutely no reason._

_Warning: Rated M for a reason. Yuri Lemon._

_Taking requests for stories. And for suggestions already made for what types of settings or whatnot tricks to do with these two, I'm working on them. I promise! I just have no time...._

_R&R._

Hinata blushed as she looked down at the advertisement in her hand. She hadn't meant to grab one, but some guy had stuffed it in her hands when she was walking by. And maybe it would solve her problems.

Hinata Hyuga, the shy and quiet girl, was addicted to masturbation. Yes, it is hard to believe, but about half a year ago, she started having fantasies about Naruto in her head. In which Naruto and she were having wild sex together. It had gotten so bad that she could feel herself falling into the daydreams during class.

A little while after that, she discovered that the dreams were just not enough to satisfy the growing needs of her body. It was as if someone had taken all the possible hormones she could have in her life and dumped them all into her at once. So, she picked up masturbating in her free time…or whenever she thought about Naruto. It had gotten so bad that the last time she was in the shower fingering herself, she apparently was making so much noise that Neji had come in and yelled at her to shut up. She had made him promise not to tell.

But lately she couldn't get enough of it. She was constantly horny and masturbating just wasn't enough. Her fingers couldn't seem to reach _that spot_ that she so desperately wanted.

And now there was this. The heiress blushed again as she looked down at the piece of paper advertising the sex shop that opened just two weeks ago.

She was absolutely sure that she would be able to find something to help her masturbate there, but there was also the never-ending embarrassment that she could possibly have to endure if she got caught going anywhere near the shop.

Hinata placed the advertisement in the drawer of her desk.

She wasn't that desperate. Yet.

Hinata sighed as the warm water ran down her body. It felt good to have a long shower after a tiring day. The dark-haired girl rubbed soap on her body slowly. When reached down to clean her lower parts, she could feel the arousal spreading through her body.

She could picture Naruto rubbing his hands with soap then sliding them all over her body in the shower. The blonde was fondling her tits while kissing her neck. His hard length was pressing up against her back, wanting to make her scream. Naruto was pushing her up against the wall and thrusting deep inside her. His lips were pressed tightly to hers, and his tongue was teasing hers.

"O-o-o-O," she moaned.

The dark-haired girl slipped her fingers into her tight core. The water from the shower made it easier to slide her fingers in, and the girl began slowly pumping her fingers in and out of her tight passage. Her other hand came up to grasp her breast in her hand and began rubbing in slow circular movements, applying as much pressure as she could. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over her perked up nipple and moaned at the sensitivity. Hinata continued fondling her large tits and thrust her fingers faster into herself, trying to reach deeper.

Hinata's moans became louder and more breathy as the throbbing in her core heightened to its breaking point. A loud scream pierced the air as she reached her climax and her juices exploded all over her hand. The dark-haired girl panted from her pleasure and grasped both her tits in her hands, making friction and letting the wetness in between her legs get washed away by the water in the shower.

The heiress started as she heard the bathroom door open. "Who's there? I'm showering. You can't come in here." She called out.

Neji's voice filtered into the room. "Hinata, I can hear you from DOWN THE HALL! If you don't start being quieter, everyone is going to know whether I tell them or not." He warned.

"It's not my fault," she whined. "I just can't get enough…"

He snapped back. "Well then, either find a boy or get a toy. It'd cut down on your masturbating by more than half, and then maybe we could all GET SOME SLEEP!"

Before she could ask how he knew those numbers, she heard him storm out of her huge bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hinata looked up at the sign to the store. This was 69 Sextant Street and she glanced down at the advertisement in her hands to make sure that it was the right address. She needn't have bothered for it was quite clear that she was at the right place.

The heiress winced at the name of the shop: Guilty Pleasures. Of course the name would have to fit the description down to the dot. She was already embarrassed from standing in front of the store. It wasn't as if the window display helped either. The window showed off the many different varieties of lingerie that the store sold. All of them were designed to tempt and seduce in the most revealing way possibly known to man.

She hesitantly walked into the store and was surprised at what she saw. If not for the merchandise, the store would have looked like any other. The dark-haired girl had at least expected to see girls prancing around in scantily clad clothing, but there weren't any.

Making sure no one saw her, she quickly slipped down the aisle marked: Dildos and Vibrators.

Hinata looked at the wide selection with something close to awe. There were so many different shapes and sizes. It was ridiculous.

Finally, the girl settled on the deluxe set of sex toys. The package said it came with both a vibrator and a dildo in the biggest size possible. A free strap-on and tube of lube was also thrown into the package.

The dark-haired girl felt herself getting hornier just thinking about trying out the new toys.

She brought her purchase up to the cash register with excitement.

"Hey Hinata, is that you?!"

The dark-haired girl felt her stomach sink. No way was that who she thought it was. She turned around with dread and became even more sick to the stomach as her worst fears were confirmed.

Sakura bounced over to her curiously. "So I was right. It is you. What are you doing here Hinata?" she questioned.

The heiress tried to look as if she had no purpose in the store. "Oh, I was just wondering what this store was all about." She smiled brightly at the pink-haired girl.

"Miss, here's your change and purchase. Have a nice day." The salesgirl picked the perfect time to interrupt their conversation.

Shit.

The medic-nin raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she looked at what the dark-haired girl was buying. She never knew that Hinata was into that sort of stuff. Who would have guessed?

Sakura grinned at her friend. "So I see you've finally figured out how to pleasure yourself. And with the newest size too."

Hinata blushed and didn't say a word.

The pink-haired girl looked Hinata up and down. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You know, it's even better when you have a partner to do it with you."

The heiress felt a bit suffocated. Sakura really was way to close for comfort at the moment, but she didn't look as if she was going to back up any time soon. In fact, the pink-haired girl moved even closer to her and Hinata could feel the heat spreading through her body at the close proximity. Sakura's voice dropped down into a sexy purr. "How about it, Hina-chan?"

Hinata felt her breathing hitch as the medic-nin put emphasis on the –chan and moved in even closer. The dark-haired girl was getting dizzy and the only thing she could concentrate on was Sakura's lips—her plump, full lips that looked so damn kissable.

"It's okay, Hina-chan. I know you like Naruto, but it doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun together. Girls do it all the time…I can tell you that Ino has the best tits and that Temari likes vibrators more than dildos." Sakura's silky voice continued.

The dark-haired girl could feel that throbbing ache building up in her groin as Sakura was speaking and she felt a bit of panic when she realized that she was quickly becoming horny yet again. "And we can go to my house…I got a couple of special toys from the other shop across town last week…"

Hinata gave a little moan as the pink-haired girl slid her hand over her chest, squeezing lightly. "I-I'll come," she panted out, blushing at the thought of Sakura naked.

Sakura laughed.

* * *

The pink-haired girl unlocked the door to her apartment and shrugged off her coat with the dark-haired girl following close behind. "Come on Hinata, bedroom is just down the hall."

Hinata followed Sakura into her bedroom, a bit nervous. "Ummm…Sakura, you sure about this? Maybe we should do this another day…"

Sakura quickly blocked the door, preventing the dark-haired girl from leaving. "It's okay, Hina-chan. It feels really good." She cooed.

The dark-haired girl moaned lightly as Sakura slid her hand across her chest.

When Hinata opened her eyes, the pink-haired girl was already stripped down to her sexy lingerie. She had on a black lacy bra fringed with pink and a match thong. The dark-haired girl didn't have time to protest as Sakura began slipping off her clothes too. In an instant, Hinata was left just in her blue bra and matching panties.

"We need to get you to wear thongs more," Sakura commented as she trailed her eyes down Hinata's body.

The pink-haired girl plopped down on the with her legs spread wide open. "Come here," she said huskily.

Hinata walked over to her in a sort of daze and sat down in front of her. Sakura was staring at her with lust-filled eyes. She handed the dark-haired girl the vibrator. "You know how to use this right?" she lightly licked the dark-haired girl's lips.

The heiress nodded numbly. She took the vibrator and moved to thrust it into the pink-haired girl's pussy. "Oooo, Hinata, not so hard yet. I'm so tight…"

The pink-haired girl whimpered slightly and Hinata could feel herself getting wet from the sexy noises. She started thrusting the vibrator in at a steady pace, watching Sakura's cum already coating the vibrator. As Hinata picked up the pace, the pink-haired girl's whimpers turned to full-throated moans. "H-hinataaa, goo faaster,"

Hinata started thrusting faster into the pink-haired girl's tight pussy and Sakura grabbed her tits in her hand and started massaging them at the same time. "OoOooO" Sakura panted with pleasure.

The dark-haired girl felt more cum soaking her panties as the pink-haired girl moaned with pleasure and kneaded her tits together. The dark-haired girl began slamming the vibrator deeper and faster into Sakura's pussy, making the medic-nin scream from the pounding. All of a sudden, Hinata flicked the switch on and Sakura screamed even louder as her pussy felt the vibrations intensify the force of the vibrator slamming into her pussy. "FUCK MY CUNT HARDER!" she screamed.

Hinata put both hands on the vibrator and started pounding the vibrator into her pussy as fast as she could. Finally the pink-haired girl couldn't take it anymore. "HINATA, I'M GOING CUM!"

Sakura let out a scream and Hinata felt the wetness shoot out from the pink-haired girl's pussy, spreading all over. The pink-haired girl crawled on her hands and knees over to the dark-haired girl. Lust clouded Sakura's gaze and she spoke hoarsely. "Damn Hinata. I'm so horny now. And it's all because of you fucking my cunt. I'm gonna give you the best fucking you've ever had."

The medic-nin pushed her down so that she was lying flat on her back. She proceeded to slip off the dark-haired girl's bra, staring at her huge tits. Hinata shivered as the cold air made her nipples perk up. Sakura wasted no time in thrusting the girl's tits into her mouth and Hinata moaned with pleasure at the pink-haired girl's tongue rubbing around her nipple. She grasped the dark-haired girl's other breast with her hand and began rubbing it in circular motions. Hinata moaned at the ministrations and thrust up her chest, begging for more. Sakura lightly rolled her tongue over the girl's pink bud, teasing her. A scream ripped itself from the dark-haired girl's throat as Sakura bit down harshly and started sucking on her fiercely. The heiress was lost in a world of ecstasy and the pink-haired girl didn't stop her ministrations as she reached down to finger the dark-haired girl. "God Hinata, your panties are so wet already. They're soaked completely with your cum, but I'm going to make you even wetter."

Hinata gasped as Sakura plunged her finger into her tight cunt, the thin fabric of her panties scraping up against the inside of her pussy. The pink-haired girl turned her attention to the heiress' clit. The panties were slipped off and Sakura thrust two fingers into the girl's tight core. The dark-haired girl moaned as Sakura began pumping her two fingers in and out of her pussy. "Your cunt is so nice and tight. You've never played with toys before have you?" she asked amusedly.

The dark-haired girl shook her head between pants. Sakura's fingers felt so much better than her own and she was already starting to feel the lights dance behind her eyes from the skilled fingering. She screamed as the pink-haired girl roughly thrust the vibrator into her. The vibrator was much thicker than her fingers and she whimpered from it's hardness and length.

Sakura smirked as the dark-haired girl was reduced to a quivering mass of pants and whimpers. She thrust harder into the girl and Hinata's breathing became even more labored and heavy. "S-sakura, I t-think I'm going to c-cum. It f-feels so good." She moaned.

The pink-haired girl flicked on the switch and pounded the vibrator one last time into the dark-haired girl's cunt to bring her over the edge. Sakura felt aroused as the heiress cum exploded, soaking the area around her. She could feel herself getter wetter as she saw the large amount of cum that spread around her from the dark-haired girl's first intense orgasm.

Hinata gave a breathy moan. "OooOo S-sakura, that was mMm"

The pink-haired girl pressed her lips up fully against the heiress' before she could say anything further and the dark-haired girl moaned from the contact. The medic-nin was pressed up fully against her and she could feel the pink-haired girl grinding into her hips, making her aroused again. Her breasts meshed with the medic-nin's roughly, turning her on even more. The pink-haired girl slid her tongue across her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth. The dark-haired girl opened her lips slightly, allowing the medic-nin entrance. A moan escaped her as the pink-haired girl teased her, darting her tongue in and lightly running it over hers before removing it and pressing her lips harder to the dark-haired girl's.

Hinata felt Sakura release possession of her lips and she brought her fingers up to them, feeling as if they were faintly bruised from the brutal contact.

When she looked up at Sakura, she had on the strap-on dildo. The pink-haired girl rubbed her clit as she talked. "Hina, I think you're going to like this."

The dark-haired heiress bucked as Sakura slid the dildo into her tight cunt. "S-sakura, it's too b-big," she whimpered as the huge dildo slipped in a little.

"It's okay, Hinata," Sakura soothed.

The pink-haired girl started fingering the heiress, making her moan with pleasure. As she felt the cum coat her fingers and heard the dark-haired girl relax all her muscles, Sakura tried to thrust the dildo into the girl again. This time it slid in easily and Hinata only panted from the tightness of her hole. "OooO" the dark-haired girl moaned with pleasure.

Hinata screamed when Sakura slammed the dildo into her tight cunt. The dildo was even bigger than the vibrator and much longer. Her pussy was too tight to handle even half of the length. Sakura pounded into her cunt faster and faster, making her cum more as her cunt was violently fucked.

"Oh GOD!" Hinata screamed as the pink-haired girl forcibly pounded ten inches of dildo into her pussy.

Sakura was getting really wet while looking at the dark-haired girl she was fucking. Hinata's cum was already everywhere and Sakura could feel herself cumming too. Hinata was reaching her orgasm over and over as the pink-haired girl slammed into her again and again with the huge dildo. Her tight pussy was slick with enough cum so that Sakura could pound in another inch of the huge dildo. "FUCK!"

The pink-haired girl thrust one final time and Hinata screamed with pleasure as the thirteen inches entered her cunt.

Hinata moaned and tried to focus on the other girl's face. Instead she saw the pink-haired girl on her hands and knees facing away from her, giving her a delicious view of her spread open cunt. The medic-nin's pussy was glistening with cum from watching the dark-haired girl cum from the fucking and Hinata felt aroused when she saw the wetness coating Sakura's legs.

"God Hinata, I'm so horny from watching your tight pussy getting fucked. Fuck me from behind like a bitch, the way I like it." Sakura moaned.

The dark-haired girl took the strap-on dildo that Sakura had taken off and put it on, pointing it towards the pink-haired girl's hole. She pushed her hips forward and felt the dildo go in only a fraction of an inch. Sakura moaned from the pleasurable contact. "I'm so horny…just fuck me, now." She panted.

Sakura screamed when she felt the dildo thrust deep inside her. The dark-haired girl pounded into the pink-haired girl faster and faster, getting excited at the anal she was giving to her. She cummed when she saw the dildo going into the other girl and cummed even more when the pink-haired girl began screaming from the hard fucking from behind. "FUCK MY WET PUSSY FROM BEHIND FASTER!"

Hinata slammed the dildo into the pink-haired girl's tight cunt and shivered in pleasure as the medic-nin screamed from an orgasm. Cum soaked her pussy and the dark-haired girl continued to slam the dildo into the pink-haired girl. Sakura panted and moaned with pleasure. "I-I love b-being your b-bitch, Hina."

The dark-haired girl shoved fourteen inches deep into the other girl's cunt one final time and made her scream even louder. The scream set off the heiress' orgasm and their cum mixed together, making both of their bodies wet.

Both girls collapsed on the bed in their sex, already planning on meeting up tomorrow.


End file.
